1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproduction device, which, based on an image signal outputted by a CCD, for example, reproduces and indicates an image on a display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an electronic camera, in which a CCD is mounted, has been developed. An image signal obtained by the electronic camera is usually compressed and recorded as image data on a recording medium. The compressed image signal is read from the recording medium, and then expanded or reproduced. The reproduced image signal is converted to a predetermined format, so that the image is indicated by an indicating device, such as a display.
In an image reproduction device, which reproduces an image from image data of a compressed image signal, a progressive method is utilized in which, after a rough image having a low resolution or gradation is reproduced, the resolution or gradation is gradually increased to a final resolution or gradation. Due to this method, when image data of a specified image is retrieved from an image data base, for example, the contents of the image can be recognized at an early stage since a rough image is indicated by a display.
However, if a full resolution of the image is greater than an indicating performance of the display, thus restricting the complete indication of the image, unnecessary image reproduction processing time is utilized in generating the full resolution image.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an image reproduction device in which a resolution or gradation of an image can be changed in accordance with an indicating performance of a display.
According to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising an image signal expansion processor, a display and a resolution setting processor.
The image signal expansion processor expands a compressed image signal to reproduce an image with a predetermined resolution. The display, which indicates the image, includes an inherent resolution which is a maximum permissible resolution. The resolution setting processor sets the predetermined resolution, which is incremented from a lower resolution to a higher resolution. The predetermined resolution set by the resolution setting processor is lower than or equal to the inherent resolution.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising an image signal expansion processor for expanding a compressed image signal to reproduce an image with a predetermined resolution, a resolution setting processor incrementally setting the predetermined resolution to be lower than or equal to a maximum permissible resolution, and a display indicating the image, the display including an inherent resolution equal to the maximum permissible resolution.
Furthermore, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising an image signal expansion processor, a display and a gradation setting processor.
The image signal expansion processor expands a compressed image signal to reproduce an image with a predetermined gradation. The display, which indicates the image, includes an inherent gradation which is a maximum permissible gradation. The gradation setting processor sets the predetermined gradation, which is incremented from a lower gradation to a higher gradation. The predetermined gradation set by the gradation setting processor is lower than or equal to the inherent gradation.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising an image signal expansion processor for expanding a compressed image signal to reproduce an image with a predetermined gradation, a gradation setting processor incrementally setting the predetermined gradation to be lower than or equal to a maximum permissible gradation, and a display indicating the image, the display including an inherent gradation equal to the maximum permissible gradation.
Still further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising a display indicating an image, which is obtained by expanding a compressed image signal stepwisely from a lower resolution to a higher resolution, a resolution information outputting processor, a resolution selecting processor and an image signal expansion processor.
The resolution information outputting processor outputs resolution information which corresponds to resolutions of the image which can be indicated by the display. The resolution selecting processor selects one of the resolutions based on the resolution information. The image signal expansion processor expands the compressed image signal, and changes the amount of the compressed image signal, which is to be expanded, in accordance with the selected resolution.
Further, according to the present invention, there is provided an image signal reproduction device comprising a display indicating an image, which is obtained by expanding a compressed image signal stepwisely from a lower gradation to a higher gradation, a gradation information outputting processor, a gradation selecting processor and an image signal expansion processor.
The gradation information outputting processor outputs gradation information which corresponds to gradations of the image which can be indicated by the display. The gradation selecting processor selects one of the gradations based on the gradation information. The image signal expansion processor expands the compressed image signal, and changes the amount of the compressed image signal, which is to be expanded, in accordance with the selected gradation.